The present invention relates to a ball joint, having an inner hub with an inner hub axis and an outer surface, wherein inner races and cage guide surfaces are arranged in the inner hub, having an outer hub with an outer hub axis and an inner surface, wherein outer races and cage guide surfaces are arranged in the outer hub, wherein an inner race which lies opposite each of the outer races forms a pair of races with the same, and having a cage which is substantially ring-shaped and has a cage axis, an inner surface, an outer surface, and two edges which bound the inner surface and the outer surface, wherein the cage is arranged between the inner hub and the outer hub, wherein the cage has windows corresponding to the number of pairs of races, and balls which engage in the inner races and outer races are guided in said windows. The joint is particularly for use in a vehicle.
Ball joints are used in the prior art, by way of example in the drive train of motor vehicles. In this case, the balls serve to transmit force between an outer hub and an inner hub. A cage holds the balls in a plane. U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,232 (=DE 12 97 415) describes a universal joint having straight, axially parallel grooves for receiving the balls. US 2007/0259724 (=DE 10 2006 020 711) describes a cage for a joint which has a greater wall thickness in the edge region thereof compared to the middle region around the windows. Additional examples of joints are disclosed in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,346, US 2003/0008716 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,285 (=DE 43 17 364). A principal aspect of ball joints is the guiding of balls in their courses. Solutions proposing improvements over the prior art mostly involve higher costs as well.